The present invention relates to a distributed resistance-capacitance component and more particularly to an electrical component for providing resistance and capacitance formed of wound layers of dielectric film having layers of resistive metal formed in patterns thereon to provide a resistance-capacitance component.
Various prior art resistance-capacitance components are formed of discrete resistors and discrete capacitors connected in series and/or parallel to provide the desired network. These prior art devices are typically used to protect relay contacts by dampening, ringing and chattering.
These prior art components are relatively large in size and the assembly of these components is generally time-consuming and therefore costly. The networks provide lumped resistance and capacitance such that the malfunction of one resistor or capacitor may render the network entirely inoperative. Thus, such networks are susceptible to short circuit problems and the performance of them is generally unreliable.